TNA Episode 1
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is after Showdown, All the characters played by the wrestlers are own by them, Ashley Massaro gimmick is the dark angel and the gimmick is from me. TNA is own by TNA. There has an update for chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

TNA- Episode 1

BY

Chosen2007

Part One

All the wrestlers were in the ring and then the new music of Shawn Michaels came out, the crowd erupted. Shawn Michaels had the Microphone which is always dangerous and said, "Now if this is TNA let's get down to action. It seems to me we have three champions in the ring. We need number one contenders; we also need teams for the last match in Lockdown. So it goes like this, I called this, Target on your back series, seven former champions as to run the gauntlet in the next two weeks and in the end we have matches and contenders. The first former champ is Ron "The Truth" Killings" Ron was surprised. "If Ron beats the men in a fifteen minute time limit, he goes to the next heat and at the start of the fifteen minute time limit; another former champion will come out. Now if any current champion gets in there and loses, they lose the title." Kurt Angle yelled on that one. "It's only TNA former champions. As for the knockouts, everyone except Trish Stratus, will have a gauntlet match, you pin one, you move on and the ones who wins the most, moves on. If you interfere two times, you're out. Welcome to the new TNA."


	2. Chapter 2

TNA- Episode 1

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

The female gauntlet was starting and ODB was the first person in the Gauntlet. She got ready to fight and the next person is Shelley Martinez(Ariel). It was just one big catfight, they are rolling on the ground and ODB throws Martinez to the corner then hits her fury head-butts. Somehow Martinez withstands the furry and hits a sit-down power-bomb to a bridge. ODB kicks out and Shelley then locks ODB into the Sleep tight(Dragon Sleeper). ODB passes out and Shelley rolls her out.

Shelley 1

The next person to come out is Mrs. Brooks who Shelley comes out then forearms Brooks in the face, kicks her in the stomach and then rolls her in the ring. Shelley parades around, she goes down on Brooks level, she picks her up and you think she goes for the sleep tight. She switches to a inverted neck breaker and pins Brooks.

Shelley 2

Shelley laughs it off and then the next person is Amazing Kong. Martinez screams and Kong grabs her neck, she hits a turnaround choke slam, she pins Martinez

Kong 1,

Gail Kim comes down and runs circles around Kong with Kicks and punches. Kong gets dizzy and Kim starts sliding into Kong's leg over and over again. Kong starts limping and falls, Kim hits a half-Boston crab, Kong screams then taps. Kong is out and then Kim awaits her next opponent it's Jackie Moore.

Kim 1

Kim beats her outside and they beat the hell out of each other, slamming each other into steps, punching each other and smacking each other around. Kim goes for a hurricana but Jackie is ready for it and power-bombs her on the floor. Then rolls in and pins her. Gail Kim is out.

Moore 1

Christy Hemme comes in and as Jackie comes after her, Christy runs away and Jackie chases her. Christy goes in the ring; she sets up the flip and the leg drop of death. She pins Jackie with the foot on the ropes and as Jackie protests Hemme flips her off but doesn't pay attention to Roxy who hits her with the Voodoo slam. She pins Christy.

Roxy 1

The last person to come out is the Dark Angel, Ashley Massaro. She has on the corset, leather pants and tight-boots on. She has dark eye shadow make-up around her eyes and she walks in, she stares at the voodoo priestess and tips her head. Ashley slaps Roxy.


	3. Chapter 3

TNA- Episode One

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Ashley and Roxy exchange lefts and rights. Ashley ducks the next one and grabs Roxy's head then gives her a series of forearm shots to the head. She throws her into the ropes and Roxy leaps on then crashes her head on the mat several times. She stomps on Ashley but then Ashley grabs the foot, grapevines it and brings her down. Ashley then picks her up then throws her into the corner and slaps Roxy hard on the chest, she throws her to the ropes; she leads her to a forearm shot. Ashley picks her up and Roxy gives Ashley a flap-jack then Roxy does her movement, she goes for the voodoo slam and Ashley reverses it to a northern light suplex. She gets a two and Ashley scream, she waits for Roxy to get up and Hemme comes up on the apron then slaps Ashley's head, Ashley turns to Hemme and Hemme hangman her on the ropes, it sets up Roxy for the Voodoo Slam. Roxy wins but as Hemme is backing up, Trish who was doing broadcast duty, sets up for the chick kick and hits Hemme with it. Trish stands outside; Roxy comes down and stands face to face with her. You see Trish debut at genesis, she beat Gail Kim for the title and as had a six month feud with Roxy and this might be the final chapter. However, Roxy should have had eyes in the back of her head, Ashley jump off from the apron, hook the back of Roxy's head and hit the reverse neck-breaker. Ashley kneel down on Roxy 's level and said, "First victim of the dark descent." Ashley left her there and wave at Trish. Trish was shocked at that and walked off.

Backstage

Shawn was looking at that in his office and then the interviewer came in, "Shawn based on what we saw, who is the number on contender?" the interviewer asked and Shawn response, "Roxy and Martinez since they won the most, they fight next week, loser is out, everyone else will have a knockout battle royal and the winner will meet Roxy or Martinez, the following week. If Hemme interferes next week, she's out of the title picture for sixty days."


	4. Chapter 4

TNA- Episode 1

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Ron Killings came out first and then Tomko. Killings used his speed to his advantage but Tomko was too powerful but as he was setting up for the big boot, Killings moved and kicked Tomko in the back of the head. Tomko went down but didn't stay down, Killings was running him ragged but would pinned him. Then with eight minutes to spare, shark boy came out and within two minutes, Shark Boy was pinned. It was six minutes left and then the Punisher Andrew Martin came out, they exchange blows. Punisher was outlasting him and then as he set up for his power-slam. Killings slipped, hooked Martin's head and set up a dragon sleeper. However, Martin stayed the whole two more minutes and time was up.

Shawn came out. "Okay, Killings and Martin, you're out." They left and then Lance Hoyt came out but Jarrett came from the other side and sneak in the stroke. Hoyt was pinned. Jarrett waited and the next one up was Chris Sabin. Sabin was making the veteran work but also got stroked and was pinned. Jarrett had five more minutes but that's when Adam Copeland came from the other side and spear Jarrett. Copeland pinned Jarrett. Copeland waited for the next, it was Eijah Burke and he walked out. However, it was M.V.P. ran in and started beating the hell out of him. This went on for four minutes, M.V.P hit the playmaker on the floor, Copeland got him then pinned him. Copeland made it through the heat.

Copeland waited for the next person, the music of Rhyno came out and Copeland then hit the ropes as Rhyno came out through the ropes, he spear him through the ropes onto the floor. Rhyno wasn't moving and Copeland was slowly moving. Christian Cage came out and hit the unprettier on Copeland, on the floor. He threw Copeland back in the ring and so did Rhyno. He put Rhyno over Copeland for the three count. M.V.P came out, slowly pick Rhyno up and hit him with the playmaker. M.V.P threw Rhyno and Copeland out of the ring. Tommy Dreamer was next and after a good strong match. M.V.P hit him with another playmaker and did the same to Alex Shelley. It was two minute left and it was the music of Brock Lensar. Brock came out and M.V.P started to run then Brock cornered him, however with one minute left there was no pin. Both men were out.

Abyss was next and his opponent Rob Van Dam. It was speed versus power, Abyss hit him with the shock treatment, Team 3D came out and hit him with the 3D then left, Van Damm went five star and it was a three count. However, Andrew Martin came out and took them both on with Lance Hoyt. The music of A.J Styles came out, there was kicks from Van Damm, peg legs from Styles and power slam. The rolling thunder from Van Damm and most importantly the styles clash reverse into a roll-up with a bridge, Styles was out. Van Dam knocked down Sanjay Dutt with a flying kick from the ropes. Eugene came out and Van Damm got him too.

Van Damm waited it was V.K.M. and it was not a match but a mugging. It was a disqualification for both of them. The music of Goldberg hit, as he came out it was apparent that it was a set-up and Goldberg pinned Van Damm. Goldberg went through Eric Young, Bubba Ray came out as the next one and VKM intercepted him, he got counted out. D-Von joined the fight, he was counted out and then it turned into a three-team fight VKM, 3D and Hoyt with Martin then Abyss came to assist. Goldberg was rested and then the music of Y2J hit. Goldberg and Y2J finish the limit off. They were out.

Raven was next and Sabu came out. Sabu hit the camel clutch and then as Sabu waited for Scott and Rick Steiner. There was a camera in the back, they were beaten bloody and spray-painted AMW. So they were out and Sting was last. Sting came out and Shawn came out then said, "This one is falls count anywhere." He left. Sting and Sabu threw weapons on each other, they were beat each other up but Sting hit the Scorpion Death Drop, Sting got the pin.

Shawn was in the office and he was very pissed. He walked out and then there was a commercial break.

Everyone was out in the ring. Shawn had the microphone. "There was constant interference, the med team are working overtime and so I'm going to lay down the law. Next Week, to determine the two teams who will go on to Lockdown for the tag-team belts, it will be VKM versus America's Most Wanted. Also, Team 3D you will meet Lance Hoyt, Andrew Martin and Abyss. If Hoyt, Martin and Abyss wins, they have to pick two people to fight in Lockdown. Now there will be four single matches, the winners and losers will be on each team. The matches will consists of everyone who drew a tie or never got a chance, got screwed, you boys are not in the title picture, currently. It will be Ron "The Truth" Killings, Brock Lensar, M.V.P., Adam Copeland, Eiljah Burke, Y2J, R.V.D and Christian Cgae. You boys will set up the teams for the lethal Lockdown, the winning pin will get a title shot at the next pay per view"

Shawn then looked at Sting and Angle then said, "Now Sting that leaves you and Kurt, Anyone who was pinned, not in a match as long as you have ref. If you pin either, you're in the main event or you a new champion. It also applies to Sting and Angle.


End file.
